The Mummy
by draco-tu-es-a-moi
Summary: Et si Draco Malfoy avait une dette de vie envers une enfant de Moldu ?


Draco Malfoy jubilait. Il le savait, ce n'était pas qu'une stupide légende moldu ! C'est bien réel !Hamunaptra, la citée interdite, caché aux yeux des mortels en raison des fabuleux trésors qu'elle abrite, était là, juste sous ses yeux.

Il allait être riche. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si il ne l'était pas déjà ! Mais il allait être ENCORE plus riche !

La guerre était finie, Saint Potter avait vaincu le grand méchant Lord Noir, et le monde sorcier avait retrouvé la paix tant espérée. Papa en prison, Draco était donc l'héritier de l'immense fortune Malfoy, néanmoins cela ne l'enchantait pas tant que ca…

Son nom, autrefois si prestigieux, était maintenant directement raccroché a celui de Lord Voldemort. Les gens le craignait et le méprisait, et l'on ne voyait en lui qu'un fils a Papa mangemort.

Mais cela allait bientôt changer. Son sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers l'entrée de la citée. Ce qu'il trouverait là-bas permettrait à des générations entières de Malfoy de subvenir a leur besoins sans lever le petit doigt, et il serait reconnu a travers le monde sorcier pour cette incroyable découverte, redorant par la même occasion le blason Malfoy.

Draco ordonna d'un coup de cravache à son chameau d'accélérer tous en disant à ses hommes de commencer l'installation du campement.

S'il avait su…

-Hermione c'est quand même dingue ! Tu es une sorcière, comment peux tu lire des bouquins comme ca !

-Ron c'est l'histoire de l'Egypte ancienne c'est passionnant !Et notre histoire est directement liée a la leur ! Bon nombres de ce que le peuple égyptien appelait « Dieux » étaient en fait des sorciers !

- Oui mais quand même ! Tu es sortie la meilleure de ta promo Hermione ! La MEILLEURE ! Et au lieu de, je ne sais pas moi, devenir médicomage, ou encore Auror, tu as préféré te terrer dans ton trou !

- Mon trou ? !

- La bibliothèque ! Tous le monde savait déjà a Poudlard que c'était ta 2e maison, mais la, devenir BIBLIOTHECAIRE ! Et en plus dans une bibliothèque MOLDUE !

- Ecoutes RONALD, ce que je fais me passionne, et si j'ai choisi de me spécialiser dans l'Egypte ancienne c'est car je suis sure que je peux relier toutes ces légendes a notre monde ! Surtout celle-ci ! Regardes : Hamunaptra ! La citée interdite ! Tu sais ce que ca représenterait pour l'Académie si j'arrive à trouver le livre d'Amonra !

- Ecoutes Hermione, tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie, mais me demander de quitter Londres pour aller me cramer la peau en Egypte a la recherche d'une citée PERDUE… Merci mais non merci ! En plus Lavande va revenir le mois prochain de sa formation au Japon, pour une fois qu'on sera sur le même fuseau horaire j'aimerai en profiter !

-Très bien… Regardes moi Ron…. Plus haut, mes yeux pas mon décolleté ! Pff tu me fatigues… Bref. Tu es sur de toi ?

- Oui merci mais pas intéressé !

- Certain ?

- Puisque je te le dis ! Je préfère milles fois faire du bon sexe avec Lavande que partir a la quête d'un bouquin ! La quête aux Horcruxes m'a largement suffit !

-Et si je te dis que ce « bouquin » est en or ?

- Ta encore de la potion solaire ? Oui par ce qu'il ne faudrait pas que j'attrape de coups de soleils, ca fait ressortir les taches de rousseur, et puis après Lavande va encore m'appeler Fifi brindacier ! Et puis d'abord c'est qui cette Fifi ? J'aime pas quand elle m'appelle Fifi ! J'ai la tête d'une Fifi ? C'est bien un prénom de fifille ca en plus ?

Hermione fit un sourire en coin digne du célèbre Draco Malfoy. Son meilleure ami était si prévisible….

FIN DU CHAPITRE PREMIER

Voila fin de ce premier chapitre ! Ma dernière fiction remonte a mon adolescence je suis un peu rouillé mais je voulais me prouver a moi-même que je suis encore cap lol ! Cette histoire, comme vous vous en doutez, sera un beau crossover entre le monde Magique d'Harry Potter et le superbe film La Momie de 1999 ! A ma sauce bien évidemment ce qui laisse sous entendre un gros DRAYMIONE ! Alors je continu ou je m'arêtes tout de suite ?


End file.
